hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Machi Komacine/Image Gallery
|-|Appearance= Machi character.png|Machi head shot Machi 2011.png|Machi's Full body appearance Genei machi.jpg|Machi's Anime design Machi_2011_Design_2.jpg|Machi's tracksuit design Machi portrait.png|A portrait of Machi Machi Portrait.png|Another portrait of Machi Machi (Official Artwork).PNG|Official Artwork of Machi (1999) Machiryodan8.jpg|Young Machi (1999) |-|2011 Anime= Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe Young machi.png|A young Machi Feitan, Paku and Machi after Phantom Troupe create.jpg|Machi, Pakunoda and Feitan during the founding of the Phantom Troupe machi2011.png|Machi's first appears in Heaven's Arena Hisoka & Machi.png|Machi about to heal Hisoka's arms Machi About Heal Hisoka's Arms.png|Machi stitches Hisoka's arms together Nen Stitches.jpg|Machi's Nen stitches Machi repairs hisoka's arm.jpg|Machi repairing Hisoka's arm Nen Staches.gif|Machi's Nen Threads Pink Hair Girl Reattach Hisoka's Arm.gif|Machi repairing Hisoka's arm Machi-4.jpg|Machi looking at Hisoka The Phantom troup arrive at York Shin City 2011.png|Machi, with other members of the Troupe, arrives in Yorknew City MachiNenThreads.png|Machi with Owl caught in her Nen Threads Phinks and other members rescuing Uvogin.png|Uvogin rescued by his comrades Machi 2011 tracksuit.jpg|Machi in her "date" with Nobunaga Machi in her tracksuit.jpg|Machi in her tracksuit MACHI AND NOBUNAGA.png|Machi and Nobunaga in disguise 49 - Machi and Nobunaga argue.png|Machi gets into an argument with Nobunaga Machi and Threads.jpg|Killing some Mafia members ScreenShot016.jpg|The Phantom Troupe look at the paper detailing whom the Nostrade Bodyguards are Machi in their hideout.png|Machi in their hideout Machi talk to Chrollo.jpg|Machi gives her opinion to Chrollo Phantom Troupe - Ep 56.jpg|The Phantom Troupe moves out Machi's nen.jpg|Machi using Gyo Machi & Shizuku fight.jpg|Machi & Shizuku get ready to fight Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Phantom Troupe confronting Gon and Killua Ep 57 .jpg|Phantom Troupe members with Gon and Killua Nobunaga tries to befriend with the boys.jpg|Nobunaga tries to befriend the boys Killua and Gon attacks Machi and Paku.jpg|Killua and Gon attacks Machi and Paku machi pull threads.png|Machi tries to catch Killua before he gets away Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks.jpg|Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks Confronting Paku.png|Machi and Pakunoda going against Feitan and Phinks Machi memory bullet.jpg|Machi gets shot by Pakunoda's memory bullet Shot by memory bomb.png|Machi shot with the Memory Bomb Time x To x Retreat.png|Pakunoda dies Machi watch Pakunoda grave.jpg|Machi watches over Pakunoda's grave Machi 26.jpg|Machi's close up shot Machi G.I.png|Machi in Greed Island Machi, Nobunaga Hisoka spies.png|Nobunaga, Machi, and Hisoka on Greed Island Greed island machi nobunaga hisoka.jpg|Machi calls out Kalluto from the shadows Hc Machi.png|Machi as she appears in Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Machi first appearance 1999.png|Machi's first appearance Machi watching hisoka's fight.jpg|Machi watching Hisoka's match against Gon machi combing her hair.png|Machi combs her hair while watching Hisoka vs Gon Machi's nen thread 2.jpg|Machi's Nen thread Machi nen stitches 1999.jpg|Machi's Nen stitches Machi repairs hisoka's arm 1999.png|Machi repairs Hisoka's broken arm Hisoka and machi 1999.jpg|Machi delivers a message to Hisoka The Phantom troup arrive at York Shin City.png|Machi, with other members of the Troupe, arrives in Yorknew City Episode 52.png|Phantom Troupe leaves York New City in an air balloon Machi table.png|Machi with her hair down Machi tracksuit.png|Machi disguises herself Machi and Nobunaga.jpg|A date with revenge Machi with hair down.png|Machi's appearance with her hair down Episode 58.png|Nobunaga and Machi searching for their stalkers Machi's reaction.jpg|Machi's reaction when paired with Hisoka ImagesCA1KH495.jpg|Machi prepares for the mission Episode 63.png|The Phantom Troupe gathers Machi capture.png|Machi captures Killua and Gon Nen-threads.jpg|Machi's holds the boys captive Episode 70.png|Pakunoda sharing her last knowledge with the Phantom Troupe Machi greed island ova A.PNG|Machi as she appears in the Greed Island arc Machi greed island ova B.png|Machi in their headquarters |-|Manga= Machi close up.png|Machi in Heaven's Arena Chap 71 - Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi and Feitan arrive in Yorknew.png|Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi and Feitan arrive in Yorknew City Chap 89 - Machi and Nobunaga in disguise.png|Machi and Nobunaga in disguise Chap 89 - Machi and Nobunaga in disagreement.png|Machi and Nobunaga disagreeing with each other Chap 97 - Machi.png|Machi kills several Mafiosi with her Nen threads Chap 100 - Hisoka and Machi backstage.png|Hisoka and Machi backstage Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Machi and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate Chap 110 - The Spiders move out.png|The Spiders move out Chap 111 - Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku confront their pursuers.png|Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku confront their pursuers Machi threatens Hisoka.jpg|Machi threatens Hisoka Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Machi ranks 6th in arm wrestling Chapter 357 - Page 14.png|Machi threatens Hisoka |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter 055.png|Machi on the cover of Chapter 55 chapter 078.png|Chapter 78 Chapter 075.png|Chapter 75 8.png|Chapter 92 4 Septembre Part 12.jpg|Chapter 113 4 Septembre Part 17.jpg|Chapter 118 |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Machi and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Volume Extras= Volume 34 - Machi.jpg|Machi's full name in Volume 34 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Machi and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening Phantom troup opening 4.png|Machi in the fourth opening Chrollo and machi character songs 2011.jpg|Machi and Chrollo on the cover for the Phantom Troupe Arc Character Songs.png 765750posteryorkshin.png|Machi and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heaven's Arena Arc |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Machi and the Phantom Troupe prior the Kurta Clan massacre. Hunter X Hunter - Movie - Large 50_thumb.jpg|Machi using her Nen threats to trap the puppets Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png|Chibi Phantom Troupe members as seen in Phantom Rouge |-|Merchandise= MachiMBH.jpg PCMachi.jpg |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc 2011 Volume 10 Textless.png|Machi on the cover of Volume 10 The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Machi on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Machi on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Machi on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Episode_51_OP.png Episode_51_OP_2.png Episode 97 OP.png Machi Poster.png|Machi poster Machi_-_Doll_Festival_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Machi's Doll Festival outfit - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars Machi_-_Valentine_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Machi's Valentine outfit - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars machi stretch thread.jpg machi stretch thread (2).jpg 48 xMachi01.jpg 49 xMachi02.jpg machi tracer.jpg machi tracer (2).jpg 00000137.jpg machi christmas 2.jpg machi valentine.jpg machi valentine (2).jpg machi control threads.jpg machi control threads (2).jpg machi reliable instinct.jpg machi reliable instinct 2.jpg machi lovely acupuncture.jpg machi lovely acupuncture 2.jpg machi tanabata 1.jpg Machi--3.png HxH Battle Collection Card (39).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (38).jpg 13 xMachi09.jpg 75 xMachi11.jpg 76 xMachi12.jpg 97 xMachi13.jpg 98 xMachi14.jpg 135 xMachi23.jpg 138 xMachi24.jpg 139 xMachi25.jpg 154 xMachi26.jpg 155 xMachi27.jpg 164 xMachi28.jpg 165 xMachi29.jpg 173 xMachi31.jpg 174 xMachi32.jpg 177 xMachi31.jpg 178 xMachi32.jpg 179 xMachi33.jpg 180 xMachi34.jpg 12011538_64_.png Machi-11.png Machi12.png machi card 02.png Card751.jpg Machi - eagle eye.jpg Machi card 06.png Machi Card 122.png Machi 122+.jpg machi feelings for danchou.jpg machi feelings for danchou (2).jpg 00000419.jpg 000004192.jpg Machi_-_Sea_ver_Kira_Card.png Machi - Sea ver Kira Card.jpg 26789177.jpeg 26800045.jpeg Machi_Automn_ver_-_Kira.png Machi - Summer Festival ver Card.png Machi - Summer Festival ver Card+.png 52 xMachi41.jpg 53 xMachi42.jpg 78 xMachi45.jpg 79 xMachi46.jpg 86 xMachi47.jpg Machi--4.png 91 xMachi49.jpg 92 xMachi50.jpg 119 xMachi53.jpg 120 xMachi54.jpg 138 xMachi57.jpg 139 xMachi58.jpg 146 xMachi59.jpg 147 xMachi56.jpg 142 aMachi.jpg 142 bMachi.jpg 31 xHisoka&Machi 1.jpg 32 xHisoka&Machi 2.jpg 12011538(197).jpg 12011538(150).jpg 00001575 (1).jpg 00001575.jpg tumblr_nnovtkVwBo1rebtzoo3_1280.jpg Casino Ver (1).png Machi_-_Casino_ver_-_Kira2.png Machi_-_Casino_ver_-_Kira.png tumblr_npib68iHp51r1ccfvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npib68iHp51r1ccfvo2_1280.jpg 12011538_4_1.png 12011538vcx_334_.png Machi_Card_125.jpg 00001608.png Machi 01.jpeg Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (2).png Summer Festival 2015 ver - Part 2 (5).png HxH Cards-87 (3).png Machi Card-347.png machi card 01.png Machi card 03.png Machi card 04.png Machi card 05.png Machi - 2014 Halloween ver - Card.png 137 cMachi.jpg Machi_-_2014_Halloween_ver_-Kira.png Machi - 2014 Halloween ver - Card+.png Machi Card 120.jpg Machi Card 121.png Machi - New Year Ver Kira.jpg Machi Card 123.png Machi_Card_123(plus).jpg Machi_Card_123_Kira_(2).jpg Hisoka and Machi Kira Card.jpg Machi - Circus Infiltration ver - Card.jpg Machi - Circus_ Infiltration ver - Card+ (3).png Machi_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_Kira_Card_(2).png Machi_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_Kira_Card.png Machi Card 124.jpg Machi_-_Shinobu_ver_Card.png Machi_-_Shinobu_ver_Card+_(2).png Machi_-_Shinobu_ver_Kira.png Machi_Card_126.jpg Machi Card 126+.png HxH Battle Collection Card (25).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (26).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (27).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (47).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (46).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (175).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (174).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (206).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (205).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (379).jpg 09 xMachi59.jpg Machi--5.png Machi_LR_Kira_Card.png Chrollo_-_Casino_Ver_-_LR_Card.png 00001585.jpg Chrollo - Casino ver - LR Kira.png Machi LR Card-Sea 2015 Special ver.png Machi - Sea Special ver - LR+ Card.png Machi_-_Sea_Special_ver_-_Kira_Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR%2B_Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Machi LR Card 3.png Machi LR+ Card 3.png Machi LR Card 3 (Kira).png Spiders_Yukemuru_LR+++_Card.png Spiders_Yukemuru_LR_Card_(Kira).png machi feelings for danchou.png 00000419.png 00000032.png 00000188.png 00000137.png 00000145.png 00000215.png 00000223.png 00000348.png Machi Chibi (1).png Machi Chibi (2).png Machi Chibi (3).png Machi Chibi 4.png Machi Chibi (5).png Machi Chibi (6).png Machi Chibi (7).png Machi Chibi (8).png Machi Chibi (9).png Machi Chibi (10).png Machi Chibi (11).png Machi Chibi--.png 12011538(162).png 12011538(182).png machi chibi valentine.png Machi LR Card-Sea 2015 Special ver-Chibi.png Hisoka And Machi.png Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (1).png -HxH Chibi- (2).png Machi Chibi 02.png Machi - Circus Infiltration ver - Chibi.png Machi chibi 01.png Machi_-_Shinobu_ver_Chibi.png Machi LR Chibi 3.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (4).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (30).png Category:Image Gallery